


荆棘野草

by Anklebone



Category: X玖少年团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 光凡





	荆棘野草

三楼护士路过病房外的椅子都心照不宣对视一眼。

男人坐在那里有一阵，偶尔拿出手机划几下屏幕外就是望着诊室发呆。自己一个人来的，没有看病的意思，也没询问要探视的病房，不清楚的估计以为过路人来蹭个休息地。但护士们光看那软不下来的腰板和有点动静就像鹰似的审视的目光，就知道是个当兵的。

倒没听说最近医院进来大人物啊。护士长一边嘀咕一边整理桌面上的档案。

“隋姐，我走了。”一回头看见郭子凡站在门外和她摆手再见，护士长这笑容就收不住了，“小郭今天下班早啊。”郭子凡挺合她眼缘，小伙子脾气和缓还不耍滑头，一起值了几次班后印象更是好。  
郭子凡点点头，“嗯。今天有事，前两天调班挪出来的。”  
护士长这一听就知道有情况，怕年轻人脸皮薄，没多问，摆摆手让人快走。

这头小护士看见坐椅子许久都没动静的男人突然站起来，脚步一停右脚差点踩左脚上。眼睁睁瞅着男人拉过郭医生的手腕往外走，郭医生也没有要拒绝的样子，眨两下眼睛，过一会儿才想到什么猛吸一口凉气。反应过来自己还得巡房，摇摇头把乱七八糟的想法扔到脑后往里面的病房走。

“你们这的护士有点奇怪。”夏之光握着方向盘，嘴里被郭子凡塞了一块巧克力，话说得含含糊糊。  
郭子凡全心全意要给自己挑一个喜欢的口味，知道夏之光又不说什么正经话，头都没抬随便回句：“怎么奇怪了？”  
正好变了红灯，夏之光踩着刹车停稳，头靠上方向盘，侧着脸对身边人笑：“她们都盯着我看啊。”  
榛果巧克力的香气化在整个口腔，一整天紧绷的神经随着放松下来。郭子凡听完瞟夏之光一眼，很无奈地摇头：“估计是你太可怕吓到人家了……”  
对面停着的车的车忘关了射灯有点刺眼，他顺手把自己这侧挡光板放了下来。上面贴了一张颜色泛黄的大头贴，里面两个小男孩做着搞怪的表情。郭子凡没想到能看见这个，落下的手顿了顿。

这个红灯等待的时间好像格外长、让夏之光有充足的时间看着自己天天惦记的小祖宗。瘦了，眼底的青色也重了。知道做医生辛苦，想起郭子凡报考医学院的原因更是让他心头紧了紧。那时候以为惹郭子凡生气的原因是瞒着对方进军校，心里也憋着股气，一冷战就是好几个月。  
等寒假回了家，站在郭子凡家门口，鞋底的土都蹭干净了也还是不敢敲门。终于鼓起勇气想按门铃，门自己先开了。

“想等到几点啊。”郭子凡插着兜略仰头看着夏之光。他也不知道哪里来的自信，觉得夏之光一定会来找他。等了好久，从窗口看见人上楼，就急忙站到门口擦干手心的汗。其实郭子凡悔死了，这张嘴怎么就说不出来自己真正想说的话。夏之光怒气冲冲从他家离开的时候他就想去道歉，可又不知道站什么立场，他分明清楚夏之光坚决要去军校的原因。  
郭子凡七岁那年差一点就被人拐上车，大人们想起来都后怕，而夏之光从那时候就总是拽住郭子凡的手指，很认真的对他说：“凡凡，我一定会好好保护你的。”不大一点小孩说的话不能当真，郭子凡也是这么想的，直到学校通知下来郭子凡才知道夏之光被提前批次录取。  
虽说早就是和平年代，但苦累当然和普通大学相比起来翻倍，也不知道哪一天就被派遣到危险地方。郭子凡自己上网搜索了好多，一晚上没睡好，脑子也乱的要命。所以夏之光再一次拽住他时，他抽回了自己的手指：“我不用你保护。”

坐到沙发上，郭子凡端了一大盆葡萄过来，夏之光想说话嘴里就被喂一颗葡萄，他都饱了话也没说几句。葡萄再递过来夏之光就按下了郭子凡的手臂：“我吃不下了。”  
“哦。”一直没看他的人径直收回手，把那颗葡萄塞进自己嘴里。“我报了医学院。”  
嗯。嗯？夏之光眼睛睁大，满脸写着不敢相信。他分明记得郭子凡的计划里从来没有这一项。想了许久他心里产生了一个想法，小心翼翼的询问：“凡凡……你……你是因为……”  
“不是。”郭子凡斩钉截铁打断夏之光还没说完的话。看他这么果断，夏之光垂着头坐回去，很无措地搓着双手。他觉得自己是不是该回家才对。  
一只手伸过来握住他的食指，被凉水打湿后冰冰凉凉。“我是想…是也有了想保护的人。”  
夏之光抬头，只看见郭子凡涨红的侧脸。

绿灯亮起，夏之光收回目光，抬起空闲的手把郭子凡面前的挡板又收了回去。“诶，太……”郭子凡还没来得及阻止，眼睛就被合上，温暖的手罩在他酸涩已久的双眼前，舒适安宁。  
“睡一会，到家我叫你。”黑暗里郭子凡只能听见夏之光的声音，他往座椅里缩，找了个舒服的姿势。把眼睛上的手扒下来握在自己手心里。  
“嗯，回家。”

说是家，满打满算不过四十来平方。常住居民是郭子凡，夏之光一年到头休假不过二十天，抛去在路上和回老家的日子，两个人能在一起时间屈指可数。  
洗完澡，夏之光穿了条睡裤就坦然地出来。身上大大小小疤痕不少，他自小就爱磕磕绊绊，但左腹下那条最为显眼。发现郭子凡又皱起眉头目光紧盯在那，提提裤子遮掩住，上了床把人抱在怀里，捏着郭子凡下巴让对方抬起头：“不看那，得看我脸，多好看。”

“噗嗤。”郭子凡没忍住笑出声。手机早被扔一边，他拦腰抱住身边的人，虽然夏之光再三避开不许他瞧，他还是不自觉的就去摩挲那块地方。  
不太长，愈合的也很快，可流的血大约是让郭子凡最心惊的一次。去年也是这时候，夏之光放假来找他，医院门口当了把见义勇为的英雄。他下了班等人许久也不来，听到消息赶过去，夏之光躺床上脸都白了，还攥着他手说“凡凡不怕，一点都不疼。”  
上学、实习、直到工作，郭子凡见过的血腥场面不计其数，唯独这一次再也不能面不改色对待。每一次他的角色都是手术室里操刀的那个，换了个身份才明白在外面等待的人有多难熬。其实郭子凡自己也看了，伤口只是看着吓人，没伤到要害，但他就是不想夏之光受一点苦。小时候对方摔了蹭了，或是和小朋友打架，都是郭子凡冷着张脸给上红药水。不大点口子就惹得夏之光哭天喊地伸手抹眼泪，仔细看看光打雷不下雨，生怕小哥哥训他。那时候郭子凡从来不心软，红药水擦的范围故意大了些，夏之光就委屈地拽他袖子嫌丑。他是怎么回答的来着——  
“嫌丑就注意啊！”  
倒越活越不如从前了。

不过麻醉效果一过，郭子凡又恢复了之前那副冷淡模样。夏之光躺病床上倒只是笑，看着郭子凡给他削苹果。成品是惨不忍睹了一点，夏之光可是高高兴兴吃下去。和学校打了申请，老老实实待到伤口好全了，那段日子反而是高中毕业以后两个人相处最长的一段时间。

“嘶——可别摸了。”夏之光把郭子凡无意识继续往下的手拿出来，“再往下就忍不住了。”  
郭子凡低头看睡裤被顶出的轮廓，很挑衅地挑眉：“没说要你忍啊。”

汗水顺着胸口滑下来，背部肌肉绷得紧紧的，郭子凡被进入的一瞬间，脑子里只想着这人真是性感的要命。咬着手指被顶得不住往上，双眼放空看着顶灯，训练的成果体现在了床上：“你……你真是嗯…忍久了啊。”  
夏之光掐着一把细腰，打着那点打转研磨，听这话加深了喘息凑到郭子凡耳边：“等着留给你啊。”满意地看身下人压抑不住的呻吟，把被啃咬的发红的手指从对方齿下拯救出来，一根根，一寸寸吻下去。  
郭子凡另一只手胡乱探到夏之光腰侧，每一处突起的痕迹都被他轻轻抚摸过去，最后手臂紧紧搂住身上的人。  
夏之光抬起上半身，深深望进郭子凡的眼底。两个人明明一句话都没有说，但在对方的眼睛里已经寻找到了答案。

酣畅淋漓过后，郭子凡想起什么，但他连根手指都抬不起来，实在没力气再动，指挥夏之光从抽屉里拿出一个信封。两根手指夹着里面的东西递过去，夏之光还不明所以。  
“车上那个，太傻了。”郭子凡揉揉鼻子，“换这个吧。”夏之光把目光转向照片，一个身着军装，一个穿着白大褂，他妈妈非要留作纪念的，拍的时候两个人羞耻到不行，没想到郭子凡这里还有一份。  
目光柔和下来，他把照片放在桌子上，给已经埋在被子里昏昏欲睡的人落下一个湿漉漉的吻。


End file.
